


Centered

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ comm drabblefix; prompt was, <i>rainbow.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Centered

“Who the fuck is Roy G. Biv?” Reno asks, squinting his eyes at Rude as they walk with a skeptical expression. “Sounds like someone I’d want to off just for fun.”

Rude grunts and shrugs. “Color order.”

“Colors don’t go in order,” Reno scoffs, and then grins. “You’re too schooled, partner.” 

“You ever seen a rainbow?”

“Naw.”

“Center’s green.”

“Mako’s green. Same difference.”

Rude doesn’t answer and throws the body they’ve been carrying into the mako reactor well.

“Center of everything,” Reno says idly, watching the center of everything consume flesh. 

He’s never seen a rainbow; only its ravenous core.


End file.
